Printing systems may include printheads such as inkjet printheads including a nozzle surface having nozzles to eject printing fluid in the form of drops therefrom. Printing systems may include printhead maintenance devices such as wipers and/or blades to clean the printheads. The wiper and/or blade may contact a nozzle surface of the printhead to remove residue from the nozzle surface thereof.